tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Safaia Kumomura
Safaia Kumomura (サファイア熊村) is one of the main protagonists and team leader of Gemstone Mew Mew. Appearance Safaia Safaia has pale skin to match her long, dark purple hair which is usually in a braid and her brown eyes. She usually is seen wearing comfortable clothing such as long-sleeves and shorts or either sweats along with knee to thigh-high socks and slippers or slip-on shoes. Mew Sapphire As Mew Sapphire, her hair turns pastel purple and looses the braid and her eyes become purple. Her outfit consists of a pastel purple sleeveless leotard and pastel purple slip-ons. She also has pastel purple garters on both arms, her right thigh and a choker with a purple sapphire attached. The top of her leotard and the tops and bottoms of her garters, and choker are lined with purple fluff. Her Mew Mark, a purple pig-nosed turtle head, sits on her left ankle. Personality Safaia is a sweet and caring young lady. She enjoys to bake and swim when she has free time, though she would most likely swim when she can. Always ready to help out anyone she sees that need it. She will do anything to achieve what she wants, especially when it comes to Mew work. Safaia is always up for a challenge but will not to loose to any challenge, if so she'll want to try again until she wins. When she was younger she had a bit of trouble fitting in due to just moving to another city and she wasn't used to the summer heat cause she had come from a region full of snow, so she would often faint from the summer heat. Biography Safaia was born in Hokkaido but when she was about nine they moved to Akita for her parents' work since it was far away from their home in Hokkaido. She lived with her parents and older sister at the time before her older sister moved out after getting into college. During that, that is also when she got into middle school after graduating from elementary school. During her first year in middle school, she had trouble making friends because others would often pick on her due to her height and the fact she would still often faint from the summer heat. Around that year she also happened to befriend a girl named Peridotto whom she got along with. Weapon and Attack Safaia's weapon is the Sapphire Rapier, a rapier with a purple handle and pastel purple blade. Her attack is Ribbon Sapphire Diagonal Criss Cross. Safaia does slashes into the ground that resemble an X, which then a burst of water shoots up from the ground under the feet of the enemy. Relationships Family Renko and Daichi Kumomura are Safaia's parents whom she loves dearly. Despite their work, she doesn't hate them or anything. Miina Kumomura is her older sister whom she loves. The two are close, despite Miina being in college now. Friends Sansuton Mayonaka is the scientist of the Mew Project and the older sister of Munsuton. She knows that Safaia seems to have a small crush on her little brother but isn't saying anything about it. (Sunstone) Peridotto Hanayama is her first friend she made since transferring to her new school in her hew home. (Mew Peridot - Green) Rubi Inuyami is one of her friends she meets a few days after becoming Mew Sapphire and meeting Peridotto / Mew Peridot. (Mew Ruby - Red) Paru Suna is one of her friends and the fourth Mew to join her team. The two get along pretty well. (Mew Pearl - Yellow) Daiyamondo Inuyami is her friend and older sister of Rubi. Fifth Mew to join the team. She is usually seen talking to Daiya-chan about books. (Mew Diamond - Orange) Rapisurazuri Hikariko is one of her classmates and friends. Sixth Mew to join the team as well. Rapisurazuri finds her crush on Paru's classmate weird since he's a 10th grader and she's a 9th grader. (Mew Lapis lazuli - Blue) Love Interest Munsuton Mayonaka is a classmates of Paru's that Safaia seem to have gotten a small crush on after meeting her. The two usually get along whenever they meet each other. He's also really nice to her, like once when some students from his school were trying to pick on her / flirt with her he stepped in and saved her from them. (Moonstone) Development Safaia was originally going to be 16, but was changed to 14 instead. Her crush idea was originally going to be on her classmate, but now she has a crush on a first year high school boy that goes to one of her teammates' school. Instead of the general gold pendant attached to the choker, she instead has a purple sapphire gemstone attached to it instead, to match her purple sapphire theme. Etymology Safaia is the Japanese pronunciation of 'sapphire'. Kumomura contains two kanji. Kumo means 'cloud' and Mura means 'village'. Sapphire is a precious gemstone, a variety of the mineral corundum, consisting of aluminum oxide with trace amounts of elements such as iron, titanium, chromium, vanadium, or magnesium. Trivia * The Pig-Nosed Turtle, also known as the pitted-shelled turtle or Fly River turtle, is a species of turtle native to northern Australia and southern New Guinea. Wild populations of this turtle are declining rapidly because of illegal capture for the pet trade. It is estimated that between 2003 and 2013, more than 80,000 individuals were confiscated in 30 seizures in Papua New Guinea and Indonesia. Gallery Pig-Nosed Turtle.jpg|The Pig-Nosed Turtle Purple Sapphire.jpg|Purple Sapphire Category:Gemstone Mew Mew Category:Gemstone Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Gemstone Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Purple Mews Category:Mews with Turtle Genes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Water Category:Princess Mew